Le plus grand trésor
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Mettez un curieux petit samouraï auprès d'une historienne maline et d'un puissant bretteur, ajoutez une histoire et un peu de candeur et vous obtiendrez peut-être des choses surprenantes. ZoRobin week ! [Zorro Robin] Momonosuke


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Cette semaine c'est la ZoRobin week ! *excitation à son maximum* J'ai une petite fic en 11 chapitre qui n'attend que vous mais je ne sais pas si sur FFnet, la ZoRobin week va se faire. Alors, je publie une petite mise en bouche pour les fan du shipping Zorro x Robin dont je fais ardemment partie. Et si ce petit OS passe bien, je publierai ma fic. Maili, si tu passes, je compte sur toi pour lire de bon coeur !

L'OS à présent. Il se déroule entre Punk Hazard et Dressrosa. Pas de spoil majeur, juste la présence de Momonosuke qui pourrait poser problème à ceux qui ne connaissent pas cet adorable gamin. C'est peut être un peu trop fluff pour du Zorro x Robin mais parfois, ça fait du bien un peu de fluff dans ce monde de brutes.

Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. Mais le shipping, c'est à tous les fans !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le plus grand trésor<strong>

Momonosuke est assis à côté de Robin et sirote un jus d'orange à la paille en écoutant l'archéologue lui raconter une histoire. Il a cet air captivé qu'ont tous les enfants à l'égard des grandes personnes qu'ils trouvent incroyablement fortes. Il est assis en tailleur à même le sol à gauche de l'archéologue. Elle a replié ses jambes sur le côté et se soutient d'une main posée au sol. Le livre d'histoire est ouvert sur ses genoux et elle fait signe au petit garçon lorsqu'il peut tourner les pages.

Affalé non loin d'eux, les yeux fermés et l'air impassible, Zorro écoute l'histoire d'une oreille distraite. Son attention est sans cesse dérangée par les cris de Luffy et Usopp à l'autre bout du navire ou les exclamations amoureuses de Sanji à l'étage inférieur. Il semble dormir mais il suit avec passion les aventures du poussin masqué.

À la fin de l'histoire, Momonosuke pousse un soupir satisfait.

- J'aime beaucoup cette histoire ! Merci Robin !

- De rien, réplique l'archéologue en posant le livre à côté d'elle sur le parquet. Et maintenant, que veux-tu faire ?

Le garçon pose son verre vide à côté du livre et se met à réfléchir. Soudain, un éclair traverse son regard.

- Dis, Robin, c'est vrai que les pirates ont d'immenses trésors ?

- D'immenses trésors… ce n'est pas forcément vrai, déclare l'archéologue.

Le garçon a une moue tristounette. Mais la pirate poursuit :

- En revanche, nous avons des trésors très importants à nos yeux.

- Comme des tas et des tas d'or ?!

- Ce gamin devrait arrêter de traîner auprès de Nami, soupire Zorro entre ses dents mais tout de même assez fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent.

Robin lui lance un regard neutre en soupirant. Puis, elle reporte son attention sur Momonosuke.

- Non, pas comme cela. Quand je parle de trésor, je veux évidemment parler de notre capitaine et de son chapeau de paille. Tu comprends ?

Le petit fait "oui" de la tête. Un sourire immense envahit son visage.

- C'est comme moi ! déclare-t-il. Chez moi, j'ai un trésor magnifique que j'ai caché sous mon lit. Et si tu promets de ne rien répéter, je te dirai ce que c'est.

Robin promet et approche son oreille. Le petit chuchote :

- C'est un coquillage.

- Ce n'est pas très original, déclare Robin déçue.

Zorro, qui a très bien entendu ce qu'a dit le petit, soupire. Robin a vraiment le chic de gâcher l'innocence des plus petits. Momonosuke ne semble nullement défait par cette réflexion, il enchaîne :

- Peut-être mais il est vraiment magnifique ! C'est mon plus grand trésor ! Il est bleu et un peu blanc avec des traces de rose et il est énorme ! Au moins gros comme ça !

Et il écarte les mains pour montrer à l'archéologue. Robin fait "oh" et ne dit rien d'autre. Le petit samouraï semble très heureux de se souvenir de ce trésor. Il a un grand sourire et les joues roses. Puis, soudain, il tourne la tête vers l'archéologue, l'assaillant de ses yeux immenses, et demande :

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton plus grand trésor ?!

Elle semble un peu décontenancée par cette question. Diable, elle n'y avait jamais songé. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de se souvenir.

- Un carnet.

- Un carnet ?! s'exclame Momonosuke. Ouah, c'est naze ! Encore plus que mon coquillage.

- Tu trouves cela peut-être pas très intéressant mais pour moi c'est important. C'est le carnet d'un homme de mon île natale que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans une vieille boutique de Grand Line. Il n'existe rien d'autre de semblable. Autant dire que c'est un trésor inestimable. Tu comprends ?

Le petit fait "oui" de la tête, pas très convaincu. Il demanderait bien à voir ce carnet mais il n'ose pas. Robin a quelque chose dans le regard qui l'effraie un peu. Pour se détourner d'elle, il se penche vers le bretteur qui fait semblant de dormir. Lui aussi, il est effrayant. Mais, il a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Momonosuke saute sur l'occasion.

- Et toi, Roronoa ? C'est quoi ton plus grand trésor ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le bretteur ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Puis, lentement, il se redresse et se tourne vers le garçon. Leurs regards se croisent en silence. Robin observe cet échange, comme spectatrice d'un tour de force. Puis, Zorro s'approche lentement de l'archéologue et du garçon. Une fois qu'il est juste à côté de sa camarade, il porte la main à sa ceinture et prend Wado Ichimonji.

- "Évidemment", songe Robin. "Tout le monde le sait !"

Le petit est complètement fasciné par le fourreau blanc du sabre de Zorro. Ça fait doucement sourire le bretteur. Alors, lentement, dans un geste parfaitement contrôlé, le bretteur pose son sabre sur les genoux de l'archéologue en déclarant d'une voix ferme et protectrice :

- Voilà mon plus grand trésor.

Il a la main posée sur son fourreau et le bout de ses doigts effleure le tissu doux de la robe de Robin. Le jeune samouraï contemple le sabre, passant son index sur les courbures du fourreau d'un air très concentré et professionnel. Et pendant que Momonosuke étudie cette magnifique arme, Zorro se contente de l'observer en silence, gardant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres à l'intention de l'archéologue qui pose sur son compagnon de route un regard interrogateur dans lequel Zorro devine la gêne et la surprise. Et tout au fond du regard perçant de l'archéologue, bien caché derrière ses joues roses et ses lèvres pincées, il y a le bonheur. Le plus grand trésor, ce n'est pas rien…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà un petit OS sans prétention, rempli de bonheur et d'innocence. On associe souvent Chopper avec Zorro et Robin. Mais je trouvais que Momonosuke avait un lien différent avec le bretteur et qu'il pourrait parfaitement correspondre à ce genre de scène.  
>Et pour ceux qui se demandent si le livre que lit Robin existe pour de vrai, je répond oui et je salue bien bas maître Ponti, le créateur de Blaise, le poussin masqué auquel je voue une adoration sans faille. (c'est un livre pour enfant... ne cherchez pas)<p>

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
